


That Sounded Desperate

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [63]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Will you pretend to be my date to my family’s holiday party so they’ll stop harassing me about being single, there’s food in it for you AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	That Sounded Desperate

Eskel opened the door and Jaskier bustled in.

“You just missed Geralt,” Eskel said closing the door.

“That’s fine. I don’t need him. I need you,” Jaskier said doing a full body turn to look at Eskel.

“Me?” Eskel asked, trying to stop his face from going pink.

“That sounded desperate. Well, fuck it, I am desperate. I have a favor to ask,” Jaskier said, turning again and walking through the house. 

“What kind of favor?” Eskel asked, following Jaskier to the kitchen.

“My family has this big holiday thing. Party. Thing. It’s just to show off, really. ‘Look at us, we’re rich and these are all our rich friends and we love fancy clothes and fancy food and wine’.”

Eskel grinned as Jaskier ranted.

“It’s annoying and I hate it but I attend because if I don’t I get pouting phone calls for months. And as much as I deny it, I do in fact feel guilt. Anyway,” Jaskier said waving a hand through the air, a hand that Eskel noticed was now holding a bottle of wine. 

“Anyway, do you want a glass for that?” Eskel asked nodding towards the wine.

“Fine, if you insist,” Jaskier said.

“Whichever you prefer. It is your wine, after all.”

Jaskier looked at the bottle.

“Huh. It is. No glass. I am distressed and it will take too much time to get a glass and go through all that nonsense.”

“And you never waste time.”

“Never,” Jaskier said smiling at him.

“This favor you mentioned,” Eskel said, trying to get the musician back on track.

“Oh! Yes! Indeed. As I said, there is this party. And for the past however many years I have had to listen to the ‘oh, poor Julian. Still single’ comments. And I am just tired of it.”

“That does sound annoying.”

“It is. Trust me. So, I came up with this excellent idea!”

“Geralt has warned me of your excellent ideas.”

“He’s just no fun.”

“What’s your idea, Jaskier?” Eskel asked, having a feeling he was going to regret opening the door.

“You pretend to be my boyfriend. We attend the stupid party. We eat as much food as we can. Drink as much wine as we can. Steal a bottle or three. And then I won’t have to deal with their pesky comments. You get food…”

“And wine.”

“And wine! See! Already looking at the silver lining!”

“Why can’t Geralt do this?” Eskel asked. 

“Because Geralt has already met most of my family and they would start poking holes in the whole thing,” Jaskier replied.

“What exactly will being your fake boyfriend involve?” Eskel asked.

“Not much. Maybe a little hand-holding. Some very tame PDA,” Jaskier replied. “But you also get free food.”

Eskel sighed. This was a bad idea. He knew it was. Pretending to be Jaskier's boyfriend was a horrible idea. Especially since Eskel had been half in love with the other man for years.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Eskel said. 

“Oh thank you!” Jaskier said giving Eskel a hug.

“Don’t thank me yet. This will probably all end horribly,” Eskel said grabbing the bottle of wine from Jaskier. 

“Such a pessimist,” Jaskier said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
